thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
"Death in the Fifth City isn't necessarily the end. If you're stabbed or shot, someone may come along and sew you back together soon enough. If you're drowned, you'll wake with a hangover. If you die of old age or disease, or if you're hacked to pieces, it's a more serious matter. But in any case, once you die and return to life down here, you'll never be permitted to return to the surface...unless you're one of the few who find a way to immortality." Death is strange, in the Neath and beyond...__forcetoc__ Not Again "Your wounds have proven too much for you! You collapse. It's like going to sleep. If going to sleep really hurt." Thanks to the light and vitality of Stone, death is not always permanent in the Neath. Londoners tend to recover unless they have been literally dismembered, while those who die far out in the Unterzee often aren't so lucky. The newly impermanent nature of true death has caused some... changes in London's society. Serial killers like Jack-of-Smiles aren't nearly as feared as those on the Surface, and the newly devised game of Knife-and-Candle essentially consists of players competitively murdering each other. And God's Editors have had to significantly revise the Bible in the wake of this strange new status quo. There are still a few things that can tighten mortality's grip on a Londoner permanently, however. Generally, if one has lost their heart or head, or otherwise been chopped up into mincemeat, they are very, very unlikely to return to life. Cantigaster venom is also a convenient tool with which to end someone's life for good. Death of natural causes and old age create varying results; the would-be deceased usually becomes a tomb-colonist if they don't die permanently of illness. The Boatman "Well, apparently he plays chess in paintings and folk-songs. Which are always accurate, of course." "'Enjoy it while it lasts,' he growls. 'You're all of you mine in the end.'" The Boatman is the Neath's Grim Reaper; it is his job to ferry the spirits of the dead across the river to the far shore. The Boatman appears to the dead as a skeletal figure, always wearing a brimmed top hat and possessing a softly glowing lantern. "That skull looks directly at you. Those fingerbones beckon you forwards. Into your left hand, he places his lantern ... Into your right hand, he places his oar ... he lifts the hat from his head and places it on yours." He has a special fondness for chess and dice, and winning against him may grant a spirit a little more time in the lands of the living, and he also seems to like weasels and bats. The Boatman has hinted that he may answer to a higher power, possibly even the Judgements themselves, though he has also stated that he "failed" these powers in some way, forcing him into exile. ""I disappointed them. I failed in my service, and this is my exile." He surveys his boat and its passengers. "Now, I fulfil my duty as well as the Neath permits. But it will never be enough." He grins – but then he always grins." The job of the Boatman seems to be a bequeathed one to an extent, as the current Boatman is actually capable of passing on his position to those who seek it. Taking up the Boatman's oars gives the recipient a uniformly skeletal appearance, "You have taken on the mantle of the Boatman. To the dead, you will appear skeletal, sinister; the embodiment of Death." though those who have died several times are sometimes capable of telling the Boatmen apart. "You're not the real Boatman," he says." The Boatman is actually capable of looking into the memories of the dying, which can be useful for gathering intelligence, "When you concentrate, you share the images he sees. ... Is this some power the Boatman holds?" and he is held in his boat by a mysterious force: there must always be a Boatman, to prevent the dead from piling up on the near shore. "You can't seem to leave the boat and walk towards the realms of the living. What is this force that holds you? "There has to be a Boatman," the previous Boatman says. "Otherwise, the dead would simply build up here, on the border."" A Slow Boat "Placid black water. Barren trees. A boat filled with pale and shivering passengers. That must be the place of the dead, over there on the far bank. Oh good." "Where was it you left your body, now? In the street? At home in bed? How is the old thing getting on?" People who die in the Neath, whether temporarily or permanently, end up on a slow boat passing a dark beach on a silent river, a limbo of sorts. The dead await the boat on the near shore, and travel to the far shore to rest forever. Those who come to this place often have neither their bodies nor their souls, as both facets of their being still exist in the world of the living. The land of the dead is almost completely disconnected from the land of the living, though on occasion, items such as spectacles may cross over. "The Skittish Engineer waves his spectacles ... "Incredible that these passed over with me. I can't tell if they're clean or not."" The land also has five rivers, implying similarities to the Greek Hades, and it's implied that it may have ties to the place beyond mirrors. The Constables have agents that die and return regularly to ensure that certain personages stay dead permanently. Such a task is extremely mentally taxing, for obvious reasons. The Far Shore "All around you, the dead cringe low and moan in desperate fear. You'll carry only a few desperate fragments of what you saw back to the land of the living. If you get there. Perhaps that's for the best." "The ground erupts. Grey, wizened figures scrabble from walls of meat, clawing at one another, fingers locked in bone and socket, dragging at your wrists and ankles, tangling hair and tendons. With cracked tongues they beg for transport, promising grisly favours for one day's respite." The Deep, Dark Zee "You, and all your crew, are gone. London will speculate in vain as to how you might have met your end." "A wall puckers open, and a guard in a thorned exoskeleton brings in a shivering zailor." ""Go," the Fathomking says languidly. "I won't release her twice."" Zailors who die on the Unterzee generally do not return. Some may turn up as Drownies, especially if they ate genuine rubbery lumps. The Fathomking is considered by some to be the lord of the Zee's dead. He is the ruler of the Drownies, and he is actually capable of reviving the dead, for a price. Sometimes, the Fathomking may add "enhancements" to those he revives; for example, he may cure a native of the Elder Continent of their animescence, or grant a Rubbery Man the soul of a Lorn-Fluke. That being said, His Complexity's revivals are not always completely perfect; there may be differences, noticeable or not. Lady Black "There is something in the darkness. No, there is ''someone in the darkness." ''"I cannot remember how long it has been since I had a companion." Her voice quavers. Her arms reach out around you, far longer than they have any right to be. Lady Black is a mysterious and lonely spirit who roams the deepest waters of the Unterzee. Zubmariners are not advised to explore the depths for extended periods of time: after seven minutes fear sets in; after fourteen, the visions start; after twenty-one, there is no return, as this beguiling spirit claims her victim. Zailors who suicidally wish to join her must perform three rituals in the correct order: *'The Ritual of Greeting', to make oneself known. *'The Ritual of Hearth', to purify oneself. *'The Ritual of Feasting', for satisfaction. Those who do so will become mysteriously immune to the dangers of drowning - and will live with Her Ladyship in her personal underwater realm, forever. Mereid "A city lies shattered around you; strewn across the zee-bed. Heavy spires and sunken sepulchres, tumbled domes and fractured mosaics: the grave of a nation." In the far-off zee, where the stench of blood is strong, there was a city, called Mereid. "As you head farther south still, where night-blue bats cry over the advancing cliffs and the air smells of salt and blood, the Traveller comes to your cabin. He has a story to tell." The city was populated by outcasts, those who were exiled from their homes for Coveting that Which Was Not Theirs to Covet, and they made it beautiful in the face of their losses. But the Lady in Black wanted the city for herself as a palace, and it slowly sank underwater. "Its name was Mereid. Its people were cast-outs. They were exiled for the crime of Coveting that Which Was Not Theirs to Covet. They made their city beautiful in defiance ... The island was always sinking. Something else wanted the city more" The Meridians, fearing their city's destruction, made a bargain with Lady Black. The city would stay afloat; in return, Lady Black would take a newborn from Mereid to raise as her own. As long as the boy remained under the surface, the city would be safe. The boy later grew up and left, and the city submerged completely. "They say there's a woman below the zee. ... She wanted the city to be her palace. The Meridians bargained ... She was to have a newborn boy from the ... So long as he dwelt with her beneath the waves, the city would stand above. But, the boy grew into a curious child and one day —"" He still wanders the Neath, known as the Persistent Traveler. Death in the Heavens "The Ephemera are the many, many dead who have come to the Blue Kingdom to enter by Death's Door. They are Ephemera only until they pass through, and then... but it is forbidden to speak of that higher mystery." Dying in the High Wilderness sends a spirit to the Blue Kingdom, an enormous bureaucracy that processes and judges the dead. The spirits who roam the Kingdom are called shades, and they often wear white, porcelain masks. All kinds of creatures can end up becoming shades, including animals, plants, and even Rubbery Men. The dead are sent to the Toll-Tower near Sky Barnet and stand before the House of Days to be considered Ephemera, and thus properly registered, by the Kingdom's bureaucracies. Following that, they must face final judgement by the Stone-Faced Court near the White Well; those who are deemed worthy are granted the privilege of passing through Death's Door to an unknown fate. However, certain individuals, such as immortality seekers, end up imprisoned forever within the Well, and the dead who linger in the Blue Kingdom for too long often simply fade into nothing. References Category:Other Things of Significance Category:Characters Category:Nonhumans Category:Fate Spoilers Category:Cited